


you don't understand, do you dream?

by pogchampintbh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Only a tiny bit, Unrequited Love, karlnap if you squint, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogchampintbh/pseuds/pogchampintbh
Summary: As he went to bed with tears streaming down his face, he smiled softly for a second thinking of what they could've had, Just before even more tears came through. He let himself slowly start to fall asleep. With the thought of who he thought was his soulmate, fall for someone else.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 66





	you don't understand, do you dream?

He would watch as Dream and George wouldn't let go of each other, how they loved each other endlessly. It's unbelievable how badly Sapnap wished George was him.

Sapnap truly thought Dream liked him, he would flirt always. His face would go pink at the small things Sapnap did. So when Sapnap found out he and George were dating, he had every right to be upset, angry, disappointed, jealous.

He trailed slowly across the old oak path, walking towards the community house. He needed a break. He couldn't be around them for much longer without breaking down right on the spot, in front of both Dream and George. He walked slower, waving at Tommy as he walked by, talking to himself about all the women he could pull. Sapnap laughed softly at it.

As he reached the community house, he climbed up the stairs to the roof, where he could see most things around him. He watched as the water moved with the wind, how Quackity was chasing Karl around. He smiled. 

Karl turned and looked around until his eyes met sapnap. His eyes almost pleading for him to help. 

And Sapnap of course, stood up to help. How could he not, it was Karl after all

He rushed out the stairs and out the door, on his way to help his friend. Best friend. As soon as Quackity saw Sapnap sprinting toward him and Karl. He jumped in the water and swam away. sapnap smiled at that, he was starting to feel a bit happier. (for a moment at least) Karl ran towards sapnap with his arms open and gave him a hug. Karl always made him feel safe. 

“Quackity you idiot!” Karl yelled at him from across the river, laughing as he spoke. “Alright you can come back now. Sapnap won't kill you”

He watched as Quackity got back into the water to swim across, his clothes soaking wet. What an idiot. Sapnap’s eyes drifted back towards Karl. He was happy he still had him. 

Karl looked back at Sapnap again. A faint pink forming on his cheeks.

Sapnap didn't notice. 

“You suck Sapnap” Quackity teased, climbing out of the river.

“Don't make me chase you down again” Sapnap smirked walking closer, 

“We don't need to do that” Quackity responded quickly, his hands flying up defenseless.

Karl let out one of his loud giggles and walked over next to quackity. Hooking an arm around his shoulder, before immediately removing it remembering how soaking wet his best friend was.

“Alright sapnap, Quackity and i are gonna go chill at my house, do you wanna come?” karl offered,

Sapnap shook his head, he needed to think some things through.

“Thanks for the offer Karl. But I have a few things on my mind and I really need to be alone with my thoughts for a bit” Sapnap responded, pushing his hair that fell in front of his face away.

“Yeah it's no problem dude. We’ll catch you later!” Karl winked and turned around, laughing loud at something Quackity said as they left.

-

His day got worse as soon as he left to be alone. He kind of regretted it. 

He's missing him.

Dream. 

His dream.

…

Geogres dream. 

He hates George. 

Is it wrong to hate george? George didn't even know how badly Sapnap wanted Dream. He wanted Dream so bad it was eating him alive. Sapnap didn't want to hate George, he should be happy for them. But no matter how hard he tried, it was inevitable. 

His strides got faster as he became more angry walking towards his house. The clouds above him were grey, rain slowly starting to fall as it got heavier and heavier. sapnap didn't mind. He liked the feeling of the cold water falling softly down his face. The feeling was almost as calming as the sound. 

He had tears threatening to spill as thoughts of Dream and George came back into his mind. They've only been dating for a week or two, why does it hurt this much?

̶D̶i̶d̶ ̶s̶a̶p̶n̶a̶p̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶i̶m̶?̶

He walked with his head down the rest of the way. He wasn't watching where he was going. He didn't care. 

The rain started to fall faster. Thunder in the distances. He walked past l’manburg. The lanterns glowing softly, lighting up the whole town as he walked through. It looked nice. He wouldn't mind staying here. 

Tubbo wouldn't be too fond of letting sapnap stay, Tommy would be so against it. So in reality he knew he wouldn't be allowed.

Sapnap couldn't help but laugh. He was an idiot for thinking dream even liked him in general. How could someone like him? 

He hated himself.

Sapnap walked down to the dock, abandoning the idea of going home, sitting down and letting his legs swing over the edge. It was peaceful. Everyone was asleep, therefor no one would hear or see him. He felt safer. 

He let the tears fall down his face fast now, pulling his knees up to his chest to rest his forehead on his knee as he cried harder, biting his lip so he wouldn't let out a loud sob.

“Sapnap?” he heard someone say,

Sapnap turned around fast, standing up in the process. 

It was Dream.

“Sapnap what are you doing here? It's late you should go home” Dream took a step closer towards him, Sapnap stepping back almost immediately. Dream looked hurt.

“Are you gonna say something” Dream asked, almost sounded annoyed at how the younger didn't answer the first two times, 

“How could you..” he sound quietly, tears still falling down,

“What? Pandas--”

“Don't call me that.” sapnap spoke, voice full of bitterness, possibly heartbreak.

Dream looked angry. Upset even. 

“Dream, why would you.. Leave me? For him” sapnap spat, more tears threatening to spill, “isnt it obvious Dream, isnt it fucking obvious” his voice raising, looking up to look him in the eyes.

Dream didn't say anything. He wouldn't say anything. He couldn't.

“I have to watch.. I have to watch you and George kiss, cuddle, hug, pretty much everything. Do you not understand how that makes me feel? I feel angry, jealous, heartbroken.” he took a step closer. Holding eye contact, “oh but you love him don't you? You love him with your whole heart don't you Dreamie?” sapnap scoffed

Dream was tense. He was speechless.

“I gave you the world and you still chose him over me” he finally looked away. Tear drops hitting the ground the same time as the rain. “What do you want from me” his voice cracked.

No response.

“You don't seem to understand, do you dream? You don't understand what I am going through.” he laughed, looking back up towards dream. 

“Dream i love you” his voice barely above a whisper. “I love you Dream” 

“Sapnap i-”

“Stop. Don't say anything. I know who you prefer. I know its him.” he forced a smile, “it'll always be him” 

“Sapnap, let me finish.” he sounded irritated. Sapnap stayed quiet, “Sapnap i never said i loved George, it’s been only a week. I don't love him yet. I do love you sapnap” he paused,

“Just not like that” he sounded like he felt bad, or even like he wished he felt the same way Sapnap did.

“I know. I know Dream. I just thought.. I thought maybe we did have something. Something there. But I really need to stop getting my hopes up. I've never been the first choice anyway” he says through a broken smile.

He walked past dream. Heading home. He knew this would be the way it would end.

He needs to stop falling in love with people who will never be more than a friend. 

-

As he went to bed with tears streaming down his face, he smiled softly for a second thinking of what they could've had, Just before even more tears came through. He let himself slowly start to fall asleep. With the thought of who he thought was his soulmate, fall for someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> so it was like 1 am and i had like a burst of energy to write dreamnap angst. i hope you liked it :D


End file.
